


❝TWIT멍청이❞ (discontinued)

by XingXing_ (Tadhana_Ko)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun and Na Jaemin are best friends, Jeno and Jaemin are exes, M/M, Post-Break Up, Protective Best Friend Renjun, Sad Na Jaemin, he now had a son, suggestive but not explicit content, there's angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadhana_Ko/pseuds/XingXing_
Summary: Na Jaemin, 26 years old, a widowed father with his adopted son, and a well-paying job had thought his life had finally come to a steadier point.   That's until he learns his ex-boyfriend from high school had never really let him go.He's still a god damn asshole."Is that you, Nana?  You look so beautiful, still...""Mr. Lee, this is a job interview.  This isn't any time for a reuinion.  In this room, in this building I am Secretary Na."





	❝TWIT멍청이❞ (discontinued)

It was 5 months since Na Jaemin's husband has died in an accident.

His name was Wong Yukhei, and they got married in America back when they were 23. Quite young to be married, but Jaemin graduated university early and had a stable job working as dance teacher in downtown Chicago and could afford a little apartment place. Yukhei was a drop-out, but being a popular online musician and the son to rich parents has its perks.

Jaemin met him through his still best-friend-for-life, Renjun when he moved to America right after highschool, and they've hit it off quite quickly. And for the first time, Jaemin didn't feel like he was just a possession to his lover throughout any part of the relationship. It was loving and almost like a fairy-tale. Even when they got into arguments, they always made up.

So it wasn't a surprise when Yukhei knelt down on one knee in the middle of the dance studio, a diamond ring in hand and said...

"As much as I love calling you Nana, I'd love to call you _Wong Jaemin_ much more."

And it definitely wasn't a surprise when Jaemin squeeled and yelled 'YES,' letting Yukhei slip the ring onto his finger.

The preteens and teenagers in the dance studio were, needless to say, shocked at this romantic interruption in the middle of their hour-long class.

The marriage was months later, and by the next year, they adopted a 3-year-old boy named Tsugiharu, who they call "Haru."

Life seemed perfect.

All the drama that happened back in Seoul felt like it had disappeared. It felt like maybe he could get over his past traumas, that big steps towards overcoming his anxiety were being made. It was feeling like things were finally clearing up for Jaemin.

Maybe... He could make it through and be happy for a while.

Unfortunately, fate never seemed to like Jaemin.

Attending the funeral of the person you thought you knew you would spend your entire life with is certainly a sign that _maybe_ the universe has something against you. At least, that's how it felt for Jaemin. There's also trying to stay strong, as your now 6-year-old son is still struggling to understand that his papa wasn't coming back from the ground.

_"How long will papa be in under the dirt? Will he be okay? Underground is where the skeletons are buried! Papa's not a skeleton!"_

_"I know. I know, Haru..."_

_"He said he has a concert this Friday! In front of a thousand people! I don't want papa to be late!"_

_"_ _Haru_ _... Papa's going to have to be late just this once..."_ He couldn't bring himself to tell him that it was going to be the last time he'll see his papa.

It had been 5 months since Yukhei had died.

It had been 4 since he decided to move back to Seoul.

4 months since his family forced him to change his name back to Na Jaemin.

They never erased _Wong Jaemin_ from existing. Jaemin _refused_.

≡

 

_present day..._

 

Jaemin kissed gently his son on the forehead as he squatted down to meet him at eye level. The child small hands clung on tightly to Jaemin's slim fingers, not seeming to want to let go. The pout on Tsugiharu's face made that even more evident. 

 

"Haru... It's okay. It's just first grade... It'll be just like kindergarten but for big kids, okay?" He gave his child a warm smile before asking him to let go; and to which, the kid refused. 

 

"I'm scared, dad...please come with me..." Tsugiharu glanced at the different school building. It was large and intimidating compared to the building for nursery school and kindergarten. He could see why Tsugiharu would be scared to enter. It was very much different. Especially compared to schools in America.

 

But, Tsugiharu didn't deserve to worry.

 

"Sorry, but I have work, sweetie... It'll be okay, I promise.  You might even see Kang and Xiuling again, their parents told me they were in your class." 

 

The way the kid's eyes lit up at the names of his two best friends was enough to tell Jaemin that he convinced him just a bit. 

 

"Really?"

 

Jaemin smiled. 

 

"I promise. I never break my promises."  He says as he fully closes his son's ugly 2001 F4 backpack.  It was handmade by his ex a long time ago, and it looked like it was about to break any moment.  He was going to convince Haru to want another backpack somehow.  

  
He patted Haru's back, smiling at him.  "Okay?"

The little boy nodded, bangs swishing to cover his eyes.

"Thank you, dad."

The bell rang, and he disappeared into the crowd of children.  Haru's short nature compared to the other kids and the indetical uniforms made him impossible to spot.  When he was sure than Tsugiharu was nowhere in sight, he left to go to work.

 

≡

  
"Secretary Na?"

\--He heard, snapping out of his thoughts of the dance studio he used to work at in Chicago.  He turned his head, looking up and sighing.  "Yes, Mr. Ahn?"

The older intern looked down nervously.  "CEO Kim wants to see you soon.  You have an interview with a new employee soon.  I'm sorry to interrupt your coffee break  
mada— sir—I mean, Secretary Na." His words went into a jumble as he went on, but Jaemin got the message.

"Of course, Mr. Ahn." He gave his smile again, assuring the other that it was alright.

Jaemin was unsure how he even got into this position in this company so quickly.  The CEO had some liking towards him and that's all he knew.  Regardless, even if this was a well paying job, he had to sacrifice his passion for it.  He wasn't even sure how to feel about his job, but he was thankful that he was able to provide for Tsugiharu and himself.

Jaemin never liked interviewing new employees or potential employees.  He just hopes this one doesn't get flirty with him like the last one. 

 


End file.
